I'll Always Be There To Dance
by LovelySheree
Summary: 'I'll always be their to dance.' Gohan watched his only daughter, Pan, walk off to her honey moon. She was married now and she was no longer his little girl anymore. This is basically Gohan perspective on Pan growing up. It's a one shot song-fic, and is really cute. Please read and review! (Not long, just short!)


This is a one shot of Pan growing up… It's a song-fic, which I am totally against because I just never really liked them but, I randomly had the craving to write this so, here it is. Please enjoy and review if you want to!

(This is from Gohan's perspective. It's a daddy's girl type thing.)

I do not own this sons either. This song is called, Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapmen. I LOVE the song so I did this. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**My Little Girl**

I was working hard today, and Pan was dancing close by me while I was finishing some paperwork. As much of a distraction that was, I couldn't help but smile and think about how much she meant to me… Her smile made my world freeze, her eyes made my heart stop, and her dancing, her dancing made my serious expression change to a loving, adoring, smile. She moved her hands from side to side, leaping and hopping as if she were a ballerina, and her smile grew bigger when she saw I was watching her.

_She swings and she sways_

_To whatever song plays_

_Without a care in the world._

_While I'm sitting here _

_With the weight of the world_

_On my shoulders_

She walked up to me and held out her hand, "Come on daddy, dance with me!" She said, her smile was warm. I smiled back at her. How could I possibly say no? But I had a long day ahead of me and it won't help if I mess around and dance. Yet, every moment with her I cherish. "Okay, Pan. Only for a short while okay?" I said grinning. I stood up and acted formal, as if I were at a ball, dancing with Cinderella. "May I have the pleasure of a dance, my Lady?" I asked formally stretching my hand for her to hold. She giggled and smiled the brightest smile that it could compete with the sun. "Of corse daddy!" She laughed grabbing my hand and swaying with the song.

_Its the end of the day_

_And there's still work to do_

_She pulls at my arm saying "Dad I need you!_

_There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited_

_And I need to practice my dancing,_

_Oh, please, daddy, please!"_

We danced and swayed enjoying the time spent. Even though she was a fighter and had fairly good coordination, she wasn't much of a dancer. I remember how long it took me to learn how to dance. I had to go through so many lessons with her mother before any dance we had together. It was always worth the extra time with Videl though. As we continued to dance the sky grew darker and the room was fading with the day.

_So I will dance with Cinderella _

_While she is here in my arms_

_Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_So I will dance with Cinderella _

_I don't want to miss even one song_

_Casue much to soon, the clock will strike mid-night,_

_And she'll… be… gone…_

I couldn't believe it. My little girl was in high school! It seemed yesterday she was just learning how to walk, it's crazy! We were sitting at the table when a questioned popped up that I wasn't sure how to react to… "Dad? When will I be able to date because I think dating would be fun!" She smiled. There was that smile again. That smile that made my world stop. I couldn't pop her bubble, so I answered. "Well, if you think you're ready, then I'm sure you can date." I replied. Her smiled gee and she walked up and kissed me on the cheek, "Thanks daddy! Because the prom is coming up so I'm going to need a date." She said and she moved into the other room. She stopped before she entered all the way though and called my name. "Dad, could you come to my room with me really quickly? I've got a quick question." She said and skipped to her room. I looked at my wife, Videl, and shrugged. Getting up from the table, I walked into my daughter's room. She was getting an old CD disk out from her closet and placing it in her CD player. Pressing the play button, she turned to see me. I recognized the song immediately. It was the song that we danced to oh so long ago… "I need to practice my dancing. Would you help me?" She asked.

_She said he's a nice guy and that I'd be impressed_

_She asked me if I approved of thee dress_

_She said "Dad the prom's only one week away_

_And I need to practice my dancing,_

_Oh please, daddy please?"_

How could I say no? I walked into her room and grinned. "This was the song I first taught you to dance with." I said gently grabbing her hand. "Yeah, it's always been one of my favorites." She replied squeezing my hand gently. We danced for a little while, I gave her pointers and showed her how to sway. It was one of those moments you get lost in. I got lost in that moment, and I didn't really want to find my way out. I just wanted to stay in that moment forever and dance with my little girl.

_So I will dance with Cinderella _

_While she is here in my arms_

_Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_So I will dance with Cinderella _

_I don't want to miss even one song_

_Casue much to soon, the clock will strike mid-night,_

_And she'll… be… gone…_

She busted through the doors, "Mom! Dad! Come here!" She hollered. I ran down the stairs of our house and found my daughter. Her face was glowing and she had this biggest smile on her face. "I'm engaged!" She screamed showing myself and her mother her ring. It was quite impressive, If I might say so my self-Hold it! My little girl is engaged!? Where did all of the time go!? What happened!? "You're what?" I asked wondering if I heard wrong. "I said I was getting engaged!" She squealed. I looked at her face and saw that smile, that stopped my whole world. How could I be sad? "Congratulations, sweetie." I smiled warmly and joined my wife and daughters conversation. She looked at me and smiled. "Hey dad? The wedding is 6 months away still, but I've never been a good dancer and," She said running to her old room and recovering a dusty old CD player and placing an old CD inside it, plugged it in and pressing play she finished. "And I need to practice my dancing…" She said.

_She came home today with a ring on her hand_

_Glowing and telling us all they had planned_

_She said, "Dad the wedding is six months away_

_But I need to practice my dancing._

_Oh please, daddy please?"_

So I danced. How could I tell her no? She was getting married and wasn't going to be my little girl anymore. I was giving her to another man. And here I am, dancing with her, watching her smile and sway to the music. She grew up well and I couldn't be any happier. I smiled at her and we talked for a little, dancing and swaying to the music, but soon, it was getting late and she had to go back so she let got go my hands and walked out the door, saying good bye. "Goodbye!" Was she really that same little girl I taught to dance?

_So I will dance with Cinderella _

_While she is here in my arms_

_Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_So I will dance with Cinderella _

_I don't want to miss even one song_

_Casue much to soon, the clock will strike mid-night,_

We walked down the isle, arm in arm, gently gliding to the alter where she was to be wedded. The closer and closer we got to it, the closer and closer I was to letting my little girl go. He was a nice young man, but she was also my little girl who I taught to, talk, walk, fight, and dance. She was absolutely stunning and her face was glowing just like it did when she was little. How could I be sad?

_And she'll…_

We finally reached the alter and I gently gave her off. The priest said some words and they held hands the whole time, her face was still glowing, and soon she wouldn't be my little girl. "Do you, Trunks Breif, take Pan Son as your lawful wedded wife?" The priest asked. "I do." Trunks said. "And do you, Pan Son, take Trunks Breif, as your lawful wedded husband?" He asked. "I do." She replied.

_Be…_

"You may now kiss the bride!" The priest said, closing his bible. Everyone stood up and cheered, "I now present, for the first time in public, Mrs. and Mr. Trunks Breif!" He finished. The cheers grew louder and I watched my little girl walk back up the isle I walked her down only moments ago, when she was _my _little girl. Now she was walking up it with another man she was no longer my little girl. Yet her face was glowing just like it did when I first taught her how to dance.

The reception was great, food was delicious and the hostess was amazing. We made toasts and all shared something about the two newly weds and then continued to eat. Soon music was turned on and the bride and groom were to dance, they danced together and I watched, her face glowing, her smile shinning, and her feet glided across the floor. Soon the song was over and more began to play, I was Pan run up to the D.J. and hand him something, then she ran back to me and held out her hand, right as the song started up. "Care to dance?" She asked. I just about cried, this was the same song I taught her how to dance with, and she saved it for me. Her tiny hand stretched out to be held in mine. How could I say no? We danced until the song ended and I watched her feet glide and hips sway to the song. I will never forget these memories. It was getting late and she let got of my hand when the song finished. I gave her back to her now, husband, and they walked outside to their ride, off to there honey moon. Never, will I ever forget these memories. If I do, then what would I have? The clock struck mid-night, and she isn't my little girl anymore. But I'll always be her father, and I'll always be there to dance.

_Gone…_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked it as much I I liked wiring it! Please review!**

**-Dbzf53**


End file.
